Hamptons Lust
by KateMB
Summary: My first published AU. Read the author's note to see where this came from. Basically, Caskett meet on a Hamptons beach, and the sparks fly. Not much more to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This little fic idea came from the comical yet inspiring tweets of Esther (Griever11 on FF, estheryam on Twitter) and Lou (InkyCoffee on FF & Twitter) regarding what to call a certain kind of spaghetti-strapped tank top. Esther said it was a "wet t-shirt contest uniform" (since the picture Lou used showed it in white) and demanded Lou to make it work in the fic she was working on. My smutty brain got inspired to write something, and I developed this AU. Part 2 is where it gets smutty.**

She catches his attention as she jogs by him on the beach. Tight denim shorts and long legs. Blue bikini top with thin straps revealing practically all of her back to him as she races on. Pony-tail swishing from side to side. Earbuds blaring music into her ears coming from whatever device is in her pocket. He only gets a quick look at her focused face. He's so mesmerized that he can't react soon enough to catch up to her. _Missed opportunity_ , he thinks as he shakes his head and takes the few steps forward to be splashed by the ocean water.

He sees her jogging again the next day and the day after that, thinking this must be a daily exercise for her. _How had he not noticed her before?_ She probably only just got to the Hamptons and doesn't live here yearlong. Usually he has a way with women – can always find the right words to introduce himself and strike up a conversation. But with this mysterious jogger – he's a speechless gaping buffoon. _What is it about her that has him off his game?_

On the 3rd day she notices him staring and suppresses a giggle. She knows the effects she has on men, and most have the confidence to approach her and hit on her. But this guy… He's spotted her in time, sees her getting closer, and yet does nothing. He can't find the words. His mouth opens in surprise when she turns after she's passed him to give him a wave and a friendly smile. Turning back, she laughs softly to herself, thinking that his inability to respond or approach her is cute. He also isn't bad at all in the looks department. Big biceps, broad shoulders, strong body, and sun-kissed torso. Handsome face too. If he's there tomorrow, she may not want to wait for him to make the first move.

Same time next day, she chooses to walk without her music. She's wearing a modest bikini underneath a white cover-up that hangs off her shoulder. Only some of her hair is pulled back to keep it out of her face. She carries a small beach bag, and he watches her approach him as he sits on his blanket. He almost doesn't recognize her, but there's no mistaking those gorgeous legs. _She's making the first move_ , he thinks. He breathes a sigh of relief and tries not to look creepy as his eyes quickly peruse what he can of her lotioned, sun-kissed body. Landing on her face, she looks even more beautiful with her hair down.

"Hi," she says, smiling nervously.

"Hi," he says, surprised she came right to him instead of just walking by.

Their eyes lock for a few moments before she bites her bottom lip, and he thinks that's the sexiest thing ever.

"May I uhm join you," she asks in the sweetest voice he knows he's ever heard.

"Yeah…definitely…" He moves over from the center of the blanket to give her room. She plants herself beside him, setting her bag behind her at a corner of the blanket, legs stretching out, her feet staying in the sand. He never takes his eyes off her.

"I'm Kate," she tells him softly.

"Rick," he replies.

"Mm. Rick," she repeats his name, and it sounds so good coming from her voice. Sexy. "First time in the Hamptons," she wonders, making light conversation.

"No, definitely not. I just bought a house up here a few years ago. What about you?"

"I'm staying at my parents' house. I use to come up here all the time as a kid. Now I don't make the time often enough."

"Why's that?"

She's vague, not really wanting to discuss her career progression. Vacations are to get away from work. "Oh you know…life gets in the way. College and work eat up your time." He nods with comprehension. "Partying does too," she adds.

"Partying? You? The past few days you've given off the perception of healthy woman who doesn't stop exercising just because she's on vacation," he says, making her laugh a little. "Partying doesn't fall under the healthy category."

"Oh I've definitely partied hard. Not as much anymore, but I do enjoy drinking and dancing to blow off steam. And meeting new people." She gives him a wink.

"So I should buy you a drink and take you to a club later?"

"Hmm, if you do that, then I could meet more new people. And I'm thinking you don't want someone stealing me away from you." He shakes his head. "Besides…clubbing in the Hamptons? Has to be tame compared to the many variety of clubs in the city." They share a laugh.

"And just what variety have you been to," he questions, giving her a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to know," she teases.

 _This woman is something else_ , he thinks. He's certainly intrigued. "Name one type."

"Ever been to a fetish club?" She laughs as he chokes on his own saliva.

"You have not!" _Did the sun suddenly get hotter?_ He tries not to faint.

"Maybe I have," she says with another wink. He's trying like hell to keep calm in his swim shorts. He's only just met this woman, and she's going to be the death of him.

"I've pole-danced in a club. Just for the fun of it." _My god, can he take her already?_

"If you're trying to either kill me or lure me into bed and then kill me, you're succeeding," he informs her half-jokingly.

"I'm just making stimulating conversation instead of discussing something boring and ordinary." She shrugs. "I noticed the way you were staring at me yesterday."

"And what way was that, Kate?" Their eyes suddenly lock intensely.

She takes a breath. "I can tell when a guy finds me attractive. And you were cute about it – being surprised I waved at you and not being able to approach me. Just staring, mouth open. Pretty damn cute."

He looks towards the ocean. "I felt like an idiot. I couldn't even make the move to jog with you or say one word to you."

"And yet I noticed you anyway. And I liked what I saw. And here we are." He looks back to her, and she gives him the most dazzling smile. He responds, "So I'm cute, huh?" She laughs and warns him, "Don't get egotistical on me."

"Hey, everyone likes compliments and flattery now and then. Especially from a gorgeous woman they've just met." Their eyes lock again, and she blushes.

"You wanna know the real reason I've been exercising every day?" She bites her lip.

"The real reason," he wonders. "Running a marathon?"

"I'm in training for a wet t-shirt contest. Gotta get my body into excellent shape." She watches him intently to see if he buys her story. She laughs when his mouth drops and he struggles to speak.

"I…um… Wow. I wasn't prepared for that. I mean…I think only one part of your body needs to be in shape. And they…" His eyes flick down to her chest. His breathing is shallow as he imagines her soaking wet with her nipples pushing against her shirt.

She lies back on the blanket in a fit of laughter, and he's both puzzled and mesmerized. Her laugh is such a beautiful sound he'd never get tired of hearing. "You…actually bought that. Haha!" He's now wide-eyed at her admission. When she regains control, she sits back up and says, "I'm generally an honest person, I swear. I just wanted to see how you'd react to that."

"You! You are something else. But if you really want a wet t-shirt contest, I could arrange a private one at my house." His eyebrows waggle, and she blushes again. "Have you ever entered one? I mean, with your looks…" His eyes glaze over her body, and she feels the heat of his stare. "You'd be sure to win," he concludes.

"Thank you. But my uhm…my boobs aren't large. And I think that's pretty important to win one of those contests."

"Hmm yeah, I suppose so. At my wet t-shirt contest, though…you'd certainly have a greater chance." He lies back on the blanket, folding his hands over the back of his head. He closes his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the sun's rays, and she takes the opportunity to soak up his body with her eyes. _Mmmm, he definitely works out._ She'd love to reach out and feel his muscles everywhere. Returning to his face just as his eyes open, she fires back, "Wouldn't I be the only contestant?"

The heat from the sun and the heat between them is getting to her enough that she eases the cover-up off of her, and he can only answer, "Uh huh." While modest, her purple & blue swimsuit is still a two-piece showing off plenty of skin to him. And the top straps do tie in the back. He can't help but imagine undoing them. He can't control his eyes roaming her entire body, and she flirts, "See something you like, Rick?"

He blushes and says, "I'm sorry for staring like that."

"Mmm don't be. I don't mind the attention." She grins and flicks her tongue out.

"So tell me…how is it that such an attractive girl is talking to a shmuck like me?" He's sitting up again.

"You don't seem like a shmuck to me," she replies with a kind smile, and her eyes can't help glancing down at his chest.

"Oh, see something you like, Kate," he plays with her by repeating her earlier words.

She giggles. "I certainly do." She looks at him predatorily, licking her lips.

He has to ask. "Just to be sure…you're definitely single, right?"

"I am. And you?"

"I am. Not seeing anyone in any capacity. But excuse me, how the hell is it even possible that you're single?"

"Well… at the moment I like to have fun. Sure, I've had some serious relationships, and I've learned from them, from the breakups, from the men who were just plain losers. But…when I like someone…really really like someone…it's not a bad thing to start things off light and casual. I enjoy good conversation. I enjoy flirting. And that fun could last just one night. Could lead to dating. Who knows? My more recent dates haven't led to anything serious." She shrugs. "And this week singlehood has led me to you. So…" She stands up, making his eyes travel up her smooth tanned legs. "Wanna join me for a swim?"

"I could show you the pool at my house. It's private. And there's a hot tub."

"Got any wine or beer," she asks.

"I have both." He smiles and stands.

"It's so tempting, but I don't know if I trust myself in private with you." There's a teasing tone to her voice. "Things like wet t-shirt contests could happen." They share a laugh before she whispers, "And I usually skinny-dip in hot tubs."

"I do too. I think we're a perfect pair," he says with a charming, confident grin.

She nods. "Mmmhmm. How about we see where this goes at your place? You can tell me more about yourself and how it is that you're single." She reaches down to slip on her cover-up and takes out her flip-flops while picking up her bag.

"The answer to my singlehood is simple: I am divorced and have been careful with serious relationships since then. Really, I haven't found the right woman to share my life with."

 _Divorced…wasn't expecting that._ "Ohh. Divorced. That's never pretty."

"Years have passed, though, and fortunately we didn't have children whom we'd probably be fighting over. It was an impulsive thing and definitely a lesson learned."

They both are quiet for a few moments before he says, "Despite being careful in the past, I'm kind of hoping for more than just one night with you. Sorry if that's too much honesty," he says. He kneels to put his t-shirt on and moves his stuff to fold up the blanket.

She grins to herself, thinking that this guy seems special to her. Not another one-night or even three-night stand. She wants to go out with him, wants to hear more about his past and his life, but she also imagines nights of pure erotic pleasure with him. "I can handle honesty. It's important to be honest with each other."

He stands with his beach gear in hand. "And where would you like to see this going?"

She stares into his eyes for a moment before answering, "Let's start with beer and good conversation, and you can feed me. Then…hopefully it's more than one night together." She kisses his cheek, leaving him awestruck as she begins their walk up the beach to his house. He starts after her, anticipating spending more time with her than he thought he would.

Rick certainly didn't think things would go this far after just meeting her, only hoping she'd say yes to a date with him once he approached her during her run. But Kate is full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay…so this was_ _ **suppose**_ _to be the smutty chapter, but sometimes fics have other plans. After reading some positive reviews (thank you!), I decided to make this fic a little longer than intended and post this chapter for all of you. If I added the smut, it would've taken me longer to post this, and I didn't want to make you wait for more of this fun story._

 _This chapter includes the scene that stems from the Twitter convo I mentioned in Chapter 1. Read the end author's note for more details._

They relax together on his couch in the sunroom of his house, sharing laughs and stories. They drink a couple beers and enjoy each other's company, learning more about one another. He showed her around his home, explaining some rooms are still under renovation & re-decorating. She's impressed by what he's done with the expansive kitchen, and the sunroom is very welcoming & cozy. She's described her parents' beach house and told him that maybe she'll invite him over for a tour. She also has a private pool they could swim in.

The alcohol flows through them, making them looser. The conversation flows smoothly with moments of silence where they're lost in eye contact, feeling the fire brewing between them. It's her noisy stomach that disrupts the current stare-break in talking. "Time to feed you, huh," he says before laughing with her. "I guess so," she says.

"We could make salad and sandwiches and eat outside," he suggests.

"Sounds good to me," she responds, "Though it's pretty warm out there."

"Hmm. Could eat in the pool," he says to make her laugh, which she does before saying, "Yeah right."

They eat in the kitchen with refreshing lemonade, getting lost in the ingredients and their creations, satisfying their hungry stomachs, feeling so at ease together. After cleaning up, she changes from her big cover-up to a loose white tank top; she ties her hair up in a messy bun; and they head outside. "It's so beautiful in the Hamptons, don't you think," she says, looking around his yard and out towards the beach.

He's only looking at her. "It definitely is. Love spending time here whenever I get the chance. Being single and self-employed helps. Easy to come up here on a long weekends."

"My work takes up too much time," she says with a hint of sadness.

"You still never told me what it is you do."

"I'm working on becoming a homicide detective." His mouth drops with excitement. "But I don't want to talk about it. I'm on vacation. No work talk, please."

"Can I just say one thing about it?" After she nods, he says, "That is really cool." They share a smile.

She suddenly begins giggling, feeling playful and flirty. "You have a hose near by?"

"A hose?" _She can't be thinking what I think she's thinking!_

She uses her bedroom voice at first. "A thick rubber hose. For the wet t-shirt contest. I have my uniform on. Only thing I need to do is get my swim top off." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

He nearly loses control of his breathing. "Wow, you were serious about that happening!?"

She laughs and says, "Why not? I'm not shy." She winks.

"You are so much fun," he admits. He starts walking to the side of the house where the hose is attached and works on unraveling it and attaching the spray nozzle. She unties her bikini top and pulls it out from under her tank top. Her tank is already a little see-through on its own. He tests the hose as she drops her swim top on the grass. Walking back to her, he asks with a grin, "Am I doing the honors or are you?"

She meets him, taking the hose and wrapping her fingers around the thickness under the spray nozzle, which she aims at her chest with her other hand. Her eyes have remained on his. "Spray me," she commands, taking her hand away from the nozzle, grinning at him wickedly. Both of them don't miss the hidden sexual innuendos of what they're doing & saying. He wants to keep his eyes on hers. Hers are challenging him to do so. But he has to look to where the hose is aimed.

He sprays. A huge blast of cold water soaks her shirt and her torso, dripping down her body. She shrieks and jumps from the temperature. He'd laugh, but he's too focused on the sheerness that her tank top has become. He sprays again to make sure he didn't miss a spot, and she cries out, "Oh my god, that's cold!"

He stares at the tank top clinging to her boobs. The chill makes her nipples harden, piercing at attention against her shirt. He bites his lip, struggling to breathe. Her boobs are small – she was right about that – but they're driving him wild.

"You win the contest," he states, still staring.

She grins. "I'm the only one here."

"Doesn't matter. You'd win anyway."

She shakes her head in disbelief and spots the fenced in area of his pool. "You said your pool is heated. And I still want that swim." She grabs her bikini top from the ground and heads in that direction, tossing back a "Come on!" Before she gets too far, he regains brainpower and sprays her backside, making her shriek from surprise and the cold. Still walking, she calls out, "Are you kidding me?"

"Had to get both sides," he yells back, and she laughs. He quickly turns the hose off and races after her. She starts running as he nears, both of them laughing their way to the pool. She tosses the bikini top to a chair and immediately dives in. When she comes up for air, she exclaims, "It feels perfect in here!" He watches her swim for a few minutes, sitting at the pool's edge with his feet dipped in. She's so free, and he loves it.

"I don't want to swim alone, you know," she says, floating near him. She raises a finger and beckons him to her. "Don't tell me you have a pool but can't swim."

"I can swim. I was just taking some time to enjoy the view." He gives her a wink before tossing his t-shirt off and leaping in. He dives under, wetting his entire form, and is greeted by a huge smile from her once he surfaces. His feels warm all over, and that cannot only be from the pool temperature.

As playful as they just were, they fall into an easy silence as they swim and float around together. He's impressed by her swim styles, and she laughs when he demonstrates a doggy paddle after pretending to be a fountain on his back. He feels joy when making her laugh. "You're probably the goofiest date I've had in a while," she admits, regaining control of her laughter.

"This is a date," he inquires.

"Well…maybe? I don't think there's a name for 'hoping to spend more than one night together'."

He laughs. "True. But…" He glides close to her. "I think I would like to take you out on a real date."

She bites her lip. _So sexy._ "I think I'd like that too." Her eyes flick to his lips, thinking she'd also like to kiss him sooner than later. She notices how the sun has begun falling from the sky and thinks maybe it's time for the hot tub soon. She shivers with anticipation.

She glides away from him to park herself on the steps at the pool's shallow end. He follows and asks, "Ready to get out? I can go grab a couple of towels."

"Uhhm…soon," she responds. Her eyes absentmindedly peruse his upper body. "Or we can just stay here and I'm your eye-candy," he says. She blushes, putting her face in her hands. "I can't help it," she confesses, making him smirk.

Feeling much freer to be his true self than earlier in the day, he strikes a pose – bringing his left palm to his shoulder and fisting his other hand at his waist. Her embarrassment passes, and she lifts her head to look at him. "Feast your eyes. I am Ruggedly Handsome Eye-Candyman," he says in an amusing strong voice while gazing at the sky, kind of like Superman.

She suppresses a huge laugh at his silliness and takes the opportunity to check him out longer than before. His eyes flick to her, curious as to how she reacts, and he's delighted that she seems to like his childish ways. And she's taking her sweet time studying his half-naked form. _Mmm, good thing I've been working out lately._

After her couple minutes of staring, she disrupts the silence: "So…Eye-Candyman…"

He corrects her: "Ruggedly Handsome Eye-Candyman." He breaks his pose, relaxing his arms.

She rolls her eyes. _Adorable._ "Ruggedly Handsome Eye-Candyman, do you have any superpowers besides being in the best physical shape and possibly having super strength?"

He settles on his knees closer to her. "You'll have to wait till later to find that out," he says in a very deep, sexy tone. _Ohh fuck, that voice!_

She inches her face closer to his. "How much later," she asks in an equally sexy tone, a mischievous plot formed in her mind to keep them in the pool a little longer.

He stumbles over his own breath, not sure on how to answer her, and his eyes glance to her lips. He's distracted, and she seizes the chance to push him away (much to his confusion) and splash him. He's too stunned to retaliate, so she quickly flows away from him.

"Are you kidding me," he says, mainly to himself. He turns to see where she's swum off to and calls out, "Really, Kate? You just played me like that?" She's laughing.

He goes after her, and she disappears below the surface to swim away from him. "You can't hide from me," he calls to her. He sinks under to find her, and when she eventually resurfaces, she isn't sure where he is. He has the element of surprise.

She shrieks when he rises out of the water with a huge splash of water crashing onto her from behind. He's grinning at her, pleased with his retaliation, which was much larger than her little splash at him. Once she spins to face him, he warns her, "Don't mess with the expert on all things childish, Kate." Instead of reacting seriously, she laughs and pushes a wave of water at him with her hands, initiating a splash fight.

They're both laughing and splashing furiously at each other for about a minute before they tire out, but she manages to give the last splash.

"I can't believe you're just as childish as I am," he says.

"It can come easy to me when I'm on vacation. And you seem to have no problem dragging it out of me. But trust me, I'm not like this all the time."

"You're in a very serious, law-abiding line of work. I can understand how you're not fun and games all the time. I'm glad you can unwind on your vacation with me. It's good to have innocent fun as well as other kinds of fun with a romantic partner, I believe." He hopes that's not too forward as it hints their potential for being more than just a vacation fling.

She doesn't appear scared off by his remark since she smiles. "Mmhmm. And about those other kinds of fun…" There go her eyes landing on his lips again.

"Ohh? Are you tired of flirting and ready for…" He waggles his eyebrows.

"Mmmmmm…since the sun is setting, it may be time for your hot tub now," she says suggestively, freeing her drenched hair from its loose bun.

"Naked like we mentioned earlier," he questions, hoping she was serious about that.

Instead of giving him a direct answer, she leans in close and gives him the softest of kisses. Desire courses through their veins, and they're thirsty for more even from one simple lip peck. But that's all she allows, and she's maneuvering away from him towards the pool steps.

"Go grab a bottle of wine, and meet me in the hot tub," she commands, shedding her tank top & bikini bottoms and exiting the pool. His eyes rake over her back and delectable bum. He can't breathe. He keeps his eyes on her, hoping to get a glimpse of her front, but she tells him, "Get moving or I'm going to start the fun without you." And with that, he climbs a ladder to exit the pool and hurries to retrieve the wine as she sets her clothing on a chair and gets the hot tub bubbling, setting the temperature just right.

She sighs and closes her eyes as she soaks, luxuriating in the jets and the heat, though she can hardly feel calm when she knows the exciting fun awaiting her and Rick.

 _End author's note: In the Twitter convo that inspired this fic, Esther (aka Griever11 on FF and estheryam on Twitter) tweeted a passage that could work in a fic. I didn't quite use it word for word, but this is how it went: "Beckett puts on her wet t shirt contest uniform and winks. She wraps her fingers around the thick rubber…hose…and grins at him. 'Spray me!'" I mention this because I have to give credit where credit is due. That Twitter passage inspired me to write. Thanks, Esther!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a couple months to get this finished, but it's done & posted for the Sexo De Mayo aka the May 2018 Castle Pornado. I'm happy I have something to post for that.**

 **Also…don't hate me, but I'm marking this story as complete. I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but then more words & dialogue came spewing out, and here we are at Chapter 3. I see that there's great potential for the continuation of their fun night and dating and beyond, but I don't wanna write it. This was only supposed to be a fun little thing. Sorry, readers!**

 _ **Warning: this chapter is why the fic is rated M.**_

Rick returns to his pool area carrying towels over his arm, a bottle of red wine plus 2 glasses in his hands, and a couple of condoms in his pocket. How he managed to get out the backdoor and down the steps, he's glad she didn't witness because it would make for a slapstick comedy.

He flicks the area's lighting on with his teeth and approaches the hot tub, nearly performing another comedy routine. Beautiful, stunning Kate naked in his hot tub. She's re-done her hair bun, and he sees so much of her neck that he could kiss and suck on. He can't see any more of her body since she's submerged to her shoulders, but his imagination is roaming frantically. To say he's excited from head to toe would be an understatement.

Her eyes are closed, but she senses he's near. "Took you long enough," she chastises.

"Hey, my hands are full here. You try hurrying while trying not to break anything," he replies, handing her the bottle when she opens her eyes and reaches for it. "Ooh, I'm happy. This is my favorite," she chirps, pouring some into each glass as he hands them to her.

Their wine rests on the hot tub's wide rim. He places the condoms on the rim discreetly. Their towels rest on a little table he's carried over to the hot tub. It's time for him to join her. He's a bit nervous even though he has no reason to be. He should feel confident in his good looks, firm ass, and certain private equipment that has satisfied previous lovers. But with someone who hasn't seen him fully naked before, he can't shake all the nerves.

She's watching him intently, waiting. "You cannot be shy. Drop the shorts and get in here." She grins with excitement, her eyes glancing down at his waist.

He pouts. "This isn't fair. You get to see my private bits before I see your delicious lady parts."

She giggles but feels a little bad for him, thinking he'll be vulnerable being exposed to her. "Well, someone has to be first. Come on, Rick." Her voice lowers. "You show me yours, and I'll let you feel mine. How's that sound?"

He feels a lump in his throat and grabs the waistband of his swim shorts. "Just so you're prepared," he informs her, "You've had a uhhmm affect on me already."

She nods in understanding. "Those shorts are looking tight on you." She winks.

He watches her watching him while sliding his shorts off. His erection makes her eyes widen and her mouth water. _Ohh fuck me!_ _Wow, he's huge! I wonder how he'd fit in my mouth._ The dirty thoughts and ideas swirl in her mind, and she licks her lips as he climbs into the hot tub, sitting across from her. She hands him a glass of wine and says, "You're too far away."

"If I were right next to you, I don't think I could control myself," he explains, sipping his wine.

She takes a sip from her glass and retorts, "Isn't that kind of the point here? Letting go, being free, seeing what pleasures we can share together?" Her eyebrows do a little waggle. "Mmmm, this wine is heavenly."

"You look so sexy drinking wine in my hot tub naked," he states bluntly, feeling at ease, though his inner thoughts are scrambling: _I can't believe this gorgeous being is in my hot tub with me NAKED! How the fuck did I get so lucky?_

"You don't look so bad yourself, stud," she huskily responds.

He takes a longer sip and abandons his glass in favor of moving closer to her. "That's more like it," she praises. She trails a foot over his leg with such an innocent look on her face as if she isn't doing anything. "So eager to touch me," he observes. She drinks more of her wine instead of verbalizing a reply.

Her foot slides up to his knee, and he takes hold of her ankle, propping her foot on his thigh. She's curious as to what he's going to do but then leans back in a half-sigh & half-moan as he begins giving her a foot massage. "That feels really good," she moans, "Wasn't expecting this."

"I pride myself on being a gentleman. I know how to take care of a woman," he says in such a soothing voice that she moans again. ' _If he's capable of giving such good foot rubs, I wonder what other talents he has,_ ' she thinks. The way his fingers press exactly where she needs the pressure…can she hire him to do this every night after work?

She boldly says, "I may fall in love with you since you're so gifted with your hands."

"Mmmmm." His fingers come to a stop, and he gently eases her foot back into the water. "And that's only a little tease of what my hands can do to you."

Her eyes instantly lock with his as they feel the tension between them. "A little tease, huh? Hmmm, based on that experience, I want your hands all over me." _How is it that he's still breathing after she says something LIKE THAT? And for that matter, how is it that they're not all over each other yet?_

"You did say I could feel." His eyes quickly flicker downward, picturing her body underwater.

"Mmmhmm, I did. And I meant it. I'm all about touch when I'm naked with someone I'm attracted to."

"You think you can handle it," he retorts.

They're instinctively gravitating closer to each other.

"I can handle anything. I'm wondering if you can handle me." The eye contact is more intense than ever.

He lets out a short loud laugh. "HA! How dare you question my capabilities!"

She's close enough to sexily murmur in his ear, "I can go all night long, Rick. " He swears her breath against his ear travels all through his body. She plants a soft, hot kiss on his jaw, and their eyes re-lock.

"All night?" His eyes flick to her mouth.

She gives him a saucy look. "Think you can handle it?"

"Fuck yeah," he answers in a hot whisper before plunging his lips to hers in a searing, passionate kiss. His arms wrap around her, and the feel of her breasts crushing his chest makes him moan loudly. Skin on skin adds more heat to the fire, and he's kissing her like he needs it to live. She's kissing him back, matching the passion and throwing her arms around him. She's moaning like crazy as their mouths move together as if they've been doing this for years. No practice needed.

Her fingernails dig into his back as her tongue glides into his mouth, exploring and mingling with his own. Moaning as their tongues dance, his hands roam down her back to grip her ass, adding extra enthusiasm to her moans. He guides them against a wall, and she straddles him, feeling his hardness against her. She remains tightly pressed to him, not wanting to let go, and her hips start grinding into him on their own. She moans and gasps into his mouth when she feels his erection hitting her right where she needs the friction.

He brings his hands to her waist to cease her movements, not wanting to rush into their climax. She moans a soft disappointment, but he leaves her panting for air when his mouth leaves hers in favor of kissing her neck. Her head tilts back for him, and she gasps, "Ohh god!" His lips are spreading flames all over her neck, and his hands… "Ohh yes," she calls out when his hands find their way to her breasts. Though they are small, they fit in his hands to both their liking. He gropes them, alternating gentle and rough pressures, feeling her nipples harden. "Fuck, don't stop!" He grins at her command before kissing back up to her mouth. They moan as they kiss sensually. She accidentally bites down on his bottom lip when his fingers tug on her nipples. He groans in response, and she soothes his lip with her tongue before pulling away, both needing air.

His hands freeze, and they stare at one another as they catch their breaths. Once he notices she's caught hers, he continues inflicting fantastic pleasure on her nipples, thumbing them and pulling on them. She gasps and whimpers like crazy, and he thinks she's even more beautiful when she's receiving pleasure from him. He's imagining what her face looks like when she's falling into ecstasy, and he knows it's a sight he'd never get tired of witnessing.

"God, Rick, you're so good at that. And good is an understatement."

He looks smug, loving any praise she gives him on his performance plus knowing from past lovers how amazing he is during these kinds of activities.

"These are definitely winners," he murmurs, reflecting on their personal wet t-shirt contest from before their swim.

She tries not to feel flushed, but everything in this moment is part of the raging steam between them. "Again…I'm the only contestant," she argues.

"Which is perfect, because I only want you." He lets his hands move freely over her body, studying every inch of soft skin he can while avoiding her most sensitive areas. Her moans are encouraging.

Her hands roam his biceps; shoulders; and torso, feeling his large muscles & delectable chest hair, brushing over his nipples. She feels him shiver when her fingers graze his happy trail. She feels confident he'll love everything she does to him. She smiles when he tells her, "You're good with your hands too."

"That's only the start," she fires back. She gets a mischievous glint in her eyes, and one of her hands strays lower, finding his erection and gently fondling it. His head goes back and his eyes close involuntarily. "Ohhh Kate," he groans.

"Told you," she whispers before planting her mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking like he did to hers. She strokes him a little faster and harder, and he groans deeper. He's so large in her hand; she can't wait to feel how he fits inside her.

"Ohh god…Kate… I'm not going to last long here," he warns her.

She stops and softly bites down on his neck, making him yelp in surprise. He moans as she soothes with her tongue. "Really, Rick…" She pulls back to look at him. "How can I expect you to go all night?" Her fingernails trail up his body.

He can tell she's toying with him. "This is only the first round. When is the first round ever long? Especially when it's the very first time."

She flashes a cheeky grin. Of course he's right, but she won't admit it out loud. She instead comments on the atmosphere: "Whew, it's gotten hotter in here."

He makes a suave statement: "With your smokin' hot body in here, of course it has."

She pokes out her tongue in a grin, shaking her head, and bounces back, "If you start throwing some lame lines at me, I may have to go home."

"Ohh, you can't do that," he says in a serious, heated tone. One of his hands travels to the back of her neck. "You cannot start something and then leave when we're not satisfied. That's just cruel." _Oh god, that dark tone is so sexy!_ Rocks her to the core.

He drags her into another deep, hungry kiss, and his free hand teases her hips under the water. Doesn't take long till they're both moaning in the kiss and their tongues are dueling again. Her fingers, meanwhile, rake up and down his chest, making him moan every time they brush his nipples.

He holds her in the kiss as he eases a hand between her legs, feeling all around her sensitive womanly bits. Her sharp gasp flows into his mouth, and he takes the lead, plunging his tongue into her mouth to explore before he eventually lets her break away, both of them panting. Two of his fingers wiggle her clit, and she bites her lip in a whimper.

He taunts her: "How badly do you want my fingers to pleasure you?" Another wiggle to her clit causes another whimper from her.

"Don't tease. That's not fair," she fires back. "Especially not when it's our first time. I'm too on edge here."

"Forgive me," he says, feeling the same as her. He thrusts two fingers against her clit, rubbing her over and over and over. "That better?"

"Ohh fuck…oh yes…ohmygod!" _God, she looks stunning taking pleasure from him._ "But…not what I need…"

He looks smug, knowing what she means, knowing they need the same thing. He doesn't want to tease again, but he does by slowing down his fingers. "Tell me what you need," he commands.

"Mmm fuck! I want… I need…" She whimpers again. "You. Inside me." She attempts to say that in a strong, sure tone but fails.

Hearing her say that and seeing her caught up in pleasure nearly undoes him. He's more than ready for her. His fingers glide away from her clit, and she grasps his manhood, aligning herself up with it and using it to rub her clit. They both groan.

"Mmm…protection… I have condoms," he struggles to get out.

"Are you clean," she asks, holding him still but keeping her fingers wrapped around him.

"Yeah, I am. You?" His hands travel over her soft skin nearly everywhere he can reach.

"Yes. And I'm on the pill. I know a condom would provide more protection, but…" Her voice turns low & sexy as she leans in. "I want to _feel_ you. _Deep_ inside me. No barriers." Those words, that tone, plus her lips almost touching his…mmm fuck! He pulls her in for more kissing as she eases down on him, groaning louder than ever as his large erection fills her. She pulls her lips away, whispering, "Fuck." He groans as she begins riding him in a steady pace, her walls feeling so deliciously warm and tight around him. "Fuck…Kate."

She lets her fingers graze over his balls, and he calls out, "Ohh god!" Her fingers make their way up his body to his shoulders, holding on as her hips pick up their pace. His hands meanwhile start playing with her boobs, working her hard nipples with his talented digits. The sounds coming from her only encourage him. His hips begin moving with hers, finding a rhythm together, and it's been quite some time since he's experienced such amazing sexual pleasure. Already he feels close to the edge. Both know this won't last long.

"Forgive me," he stammers, "If I come…before you."

"I'm nearly…right there…with you," she pants. "Just need… She doesn't have to finish that statement since his fingers find her clit again, rubbing her perfectly, helping her climb towards ecstasy. "OHH FUCK," she screams.

The water splashes and moves around them. The heat from the hot tub is almost too much to bear as they move together, completely lost in each other and spiraling higher and higher to the breaking point. With the position they're in, he is so deep in her. She almost can't believe how well he fits inside her, but he does, and with every deep penetration, her walls react with a squeeze. A few more moments of this are all they need before they're crashing hard. He swears he sees bright light consuming them as he erupts inside her, calling out her name a few times and panting hard.

Her cries take him by surprise. He's never been with a woman who's this loud before. She's yelling nearly every curse word in the book along with his name, and he hears the F word more than twice. And he was right…she looks gorgeous and sexy as hell when she's coming. Not that he has much focus as he's riding out the ecstasy coursing through his body. He does manage to slow his fingers on her, and she collapses against him. She can't believe the sex they just had as she's panting hard, trying to breathe. It was so quick but so hot, and it feels like her body's been sent to the heavens.

"Oh my god…oh my god," she breathes against his skin. She's sweaty, and the water is making it too hot to be pressed against him, but she can't find the strength to move.

He rests his hands on her waist. He could easily be more affectionate with her, but he doesn't want to assume she'd like that after having sex with someone she only just met today. "Yeah…that was…" He's still catching his breath. "I have no words."

Once she begins feeling calmer, she gives him a chaste kiss, eases herself off of him, and moves close by. She can't hide the blossoming grin and glow on her face. He's sure his image mirrors hers. Despite feeling so good and smug, a slight awkwardness seeps through.

"So…" she starts.

"Yeah," he responds.

"You liked it?" She probably doesn't have to ask, but she wants a definitive answer.

"Yes. A thousand times yes." He pauses before asking, "And you?"

"Yes." She bites her lip. "Dare I predict that round 2 will be even better?"

"Planning for another round already?"

"We challenged each other to an all-nighter, or did the orgasm make you forget that?" _Mmm, her saying the word 'orgasm' is really hot._

The awkwardness is fading.

"The night is young," he informs her. "No need to rush."

She suddenly looks bashful. "True. And we should probably grab some dinner first…to refuel ourselves."

He grins. "Good thinking. You can use the master bathroom to freshen up if you'd like while I order us something. Feel free to use anything you need to."

"Thank you. Chinese would be great. I'm not picky. You can surprise me."

"I'm sure you didn't set out today planning on spending the night somewhere else, but I am a gracious host, so if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." He wants her to see he was being truthful about being a gentleman and in ways other than pleasuring women.

But she brings the focus back to sexual. " _Very very_ gracious by what you've offered me so far," she flirts with a wink.

"If your intent tonight is to kill me with your sexiness, then I'll be dead in the morning."

She laughs. "My intentions involve lots of fucking and talking and kissing and maybe some more wine. Did I mention you're a pretty damn good kisser?"

He smirks. "So are you."

"So…that all sound good to you?" She knows she doesn't have to ask.

"Perfect. And perhaps tomorrow evening I can take you out on a proper date?" They alluded to it earlier, but he wants to make it official.

She pretends to mull over it for a few moments. "Hmm…a proper date…" She grabs his hand under the water and smiles. "Yes."


End file.
